hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Moth on the Wall
Moth on the Wall is a 2013 film. Background The film was witten by Meesa Careol and Billy Beloh. It is was due for release in early 2013. The official release date was soon confirmed for late February. The film was expected to be "huge". Trailer The trailer starts with the main characters finding a moth stuck to the bathroom wall. From here the trailer shows moths appearing on various walls, seemingly following the characters around and trying to get them. In one dramatic scene, a moth flies up a characters top. Plot As the film begins, Sarah is preparing for her upcoming wedding, looking through pictures of dresses while talking to her friend Christina on my phone. She looks up and sees a moth sitting on her computer. Trying to blow it away, it doesn't move, and she chuckles at Christina's conversation. Paying very little attention to it, she continues looking through pictures and is unaware that the moth has turned to face her. She then comments to Christina that a small moth is stalking her and they both laugh into their phones. As Sarah laughs, she squeezes her eyes shut, and the moth flies into her mouth. She suddenly feels something going down her throat, but things worsen when it doesn't go right down and instead simply little flutters around. Coughing and spluttering on the mouth, she drops the phone in panic. Desperate to get rid of whatever is in her throat, she grabs a glass and drinks a large amount of water. Feeling better, she goes to the bathroom to calm down. As she does, she looks into the mirror and laughs at how silly she was. As she chuckles, the moth flies out of her mouth. She screams and the scene cuts off while "Moth on the Wall" comes up on the screen. The following scene shows Sarah, Christina, Maya, Claire and Lucy sitting in a coffee shop. The group of friends are all discussing the upcoming wedding of Sarah to Sean. They tease Maya about her obvious feelings for Joe but she doesn't answer. Claire sits in anger as she also has feelings for him which nobody else seems to notice as she is the quietest member of the group. While in her house that night, Maya is preparing herself to go to bed when Joe knocks on her door. She opens it to find him a drunken mess and is frustrated by his behaviour, thinking he was better than this. She chucks him onto the couch and gets into her bed. The next day, they are woken by a knock on their door. Lucy has arranged a suprise party at her house for Sarah and Sean to celebrate the wedding and wants to invite them. They both agree and Joe then suggests that they could go together as a couple, but Maya says no after seeing the state of him the night before. While at the party, the whole group of friends are there, and some extra guests. The extra guests include Sean's older sister, Selena, and younger sister Francine. Lucy has also invited her younger sister, Tia, to the party. The teenagers enjoy going wild and feel extremely out of control, unaware that Christina and Claire swapped their apparently alcoholic drinks for baby safe drinks. The pair chuckle as they watch the teenagers pretend to be drunk. During the party, Maya walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror to do her makeup. As she starts putting the mascara on, she notices the room dulling slightly. Looking up, she sees a moth on the light and gives is a sympathetic look. Telling it that it's a "poor little guy", she turns the light off and leaves the room in darkness for him. Back at the party, a teenage male Ben shows up, a neighbour who respects Sean in the world of males. Soon more guests arrive; Britney, Prudence, and Lizzie, posh girls from the posh side of town. Sarah is offended when she sees Britney and Sean having what seems to be a flirt action conversation. She rushes away from the house. Prudence, the youngest of the three sisters, is stunned by the beauty of Ben and he seems to feel the same way. She quickly goes to the bathroom to do her makeup like Maya did. As she does, she finds a moth on the wal. Laughing at it and saying that she's a rich girl who will make Ben fall in love with her, she jokes with the moth about how it is just a moth. Standing on the toilet seat to get nearer to it, she's disgusted by its ugly face and blows on it. The moth doesn't move and she realises it is stuck to the wall. Returning to the party, Prudence bonds with Ben by looking at him across the room. She doesn't realise he is half blind and can't see her from so far away. Claire soon goes to the bathroom and sees the rather large moth that Prudence had taunted. Now drunk, she is amused by the fact is seems stuck to the wall. She rushes to the bathroom door and tells everyone that there is a moth on the wall. Some drunken friends are also amused and cheer at the news, while others cry and some are confused by the drunken behaviour. The weeks following the party, the friends often visit Lucy's house, and always comment that the moth is still on the wall. It becomes a joke between the friends and Lucy doesn't remove the dead moth. Soon it is the day of the wedding and the guests are getting ready. As Sarah gets ready in her hotel room, Christina helps her get her dress on and fixes it up for her. Christina then leaves to get her camera and take pictures of Sarah in the dress, but when she reaches her own room, she ends up having a meaningful with Claire about life feelings. Since Sarah has been left alone, she decides to get some water and reflect on her lifetime story. As she puts the glass down, she doesn't see a small moth fly around it and eventually drown in the water. Soon a second moth, then third, fourth, and fifth do the same thing. Sarah is busy putting a CD into the stereo, closes her eyes, and dances around feeling young and free. As she carelessly lifts her glass, she gulps the water down and then cheers in happiness of life. Sarah then opens her eyes and feels sick, realising that she drank something. Rushing to the bathroom, she vomits up a moth. She screams for help in fear of the moth, and as she does, a second flies carelessly from her mouth. Still screaming, the bathroom door seems to shut behind her. About to go and open it, she is stopped by a bigger moth flying right into her eye ball. Covering her eye from the dusty pain, she doesn't see several small moths flying into the room. They begin flying into her mouth as she screams, too stupid to cover her mouth. Maya soon knocks on Sarah's hotel door but doesn't get a reply. Christina and Claire soon join her and Christina uses her key to get in. They find Sarah on the bathroom floor, mouth and eyes wide open in fear, lifeless. The girls rush to get Sean who phones for help. As Sarah is taken away, the doctors don't find any signs of the moths are are confused by her teeth, saying that she seemed to have choken on something. They put it down to a tragic accident. Things take a dark turn when moths begin targetting each member of the group. Christina is the first victim. Clearing out things from Sarah's house, she opens an old box and blows the dust off it. She also blows off a few dead moths and finds this a bit gross, but continues to open the box. Initially unable to see in the dark light, she grabs her phone to light up the box. When the light comes on, she sees the box is filled to the top with tiny moths. Christina jumps back from them and starts to run away, but is swarmed by the moths. She falls over and the moths swarm her. Like they had earlier planned, Sean comes to help clear Sarah's things, but instead finds Christina lying dead and surrounded by dead moths. He is disgusted and tells the other friends what he had found. Lucy becomes increasingly fearful of the moth on her wall. One day she gets a brush to try and brush it down, but as she gets closer, a moth flies into her butt angrily. Lucy squeals and jumps down in fear, deciding that it is best not to anger the moths. Her younger sister, Tia, comes over one day and tells her that she is being ridiculous about the moths and tells her Sean probably made up the story about Christina as the doctors stated a heart attack was the reason behind her death. Lucy doesn't believe Tia and goes to her room tearfully. Meanwhile, Tia goes and gets a jar, and heads to the bathroom. She puts the jar over the lifeless moth and says "Come on matey, I know you're alive". The door slams shut behind her and she turns around to see what's happening. Soon, moths begin swarming in from a hole on the wall. She drops the jar and it shatters, causing Lucy to rush to save her. The bathroom door is stuck and Tia begins panicking, needing her inhaler, which is outside the room. Due to not having it, Tia dies in fear of the moths. When Lucy finally gets in, she doesn't notice a dead moth had been stuck in the lock, and the other moths have already flown out again - but she suspects it has something to do with the moths. Sean is soon killed by the moths while he is in the shower. Crying in the water to hide his tears, soon a moth flies in over the shower curtain. As it lands on a hideous place, he jumps and slides back, banging his head hard and becoming unconscious. When he wakes up, he tries to stand but moths land all over his body and in his dizzy state, he falls and hits his head hard again. The scene ends with his foot at the plug as bloody water runs away tragically. The three sisters Lizzie, Prudence, and Britney doubt that they will die like the friends have been as they don't really know them. The sisters are wrong when they come home with a takeaway one night to find moths sitting on the table where they want to sit their dinner down. Lizzie says that she's had enough of the moth stories and gets a phone book. Killing the ten moths, Britney is shocked and runs out in fear of what they might do to fight back. Prudence laughs at the dead moths and gets the hoover, hoovering them up. The pair sit and enjoy their dinner. While they're eating, Lizzie takes her dishes to the kitchen and discovers a big moth crawling up the plug. Laughing dominantly at it, she turns the tap on full power, getting rid of the moth and most likely drowning it. In revenge, a small moth flies into her ear. Lizzie becomes confused and desperately tries to get the thing out of her ear, but in protest, several other moths fly into both of her ears. Ending up in her head, Lizzie ends up dying a horrible death. When Prudence find her, she girly screams and calls her parents, breaking down and sobbing. As she is on the phone the moths leave Lizzie's head via her ears once again. Lucy, Claire, Maya, and Joe soon discuss what they should do. They can't agree on the best option and decide that "Stay Safe" is the best they can do. Claire soon confesses attraction to Joe and tells him that she has always loved him deeply and the option of a moth death has made her want to tell him even more than ever. Joe says that he is so sorry, but he believes he might be in love with Maya and might still have a chance with her. Claire is annoyed by Joe's response and comments that Maya has always been stuck up, and that she would let him get drunk for fun sometimes, unlike the boring fogey-like Maya. Lucy and Maya overhear the conversation and are both annoyed at Claire's comments. Claire doesn't apologise and storms out. She soon books a plane and decides to run away from the moths and her life struggles. While on the plane, a moth lands on the window beside her. Claire tells it that she doesn't have time for this nonsense and squashes it with her book. Moments later, an attractive male sits down next to her, and she turns away with a smirk on her face. Meanwhile, Sean's sisters are both mourning the loss of their brother and decide that the friends might have murdered him somehow. Getting into their car to confront them, they turn on the heating and lock the doors. While they're driving, moths begin flying out along with the heat. Initally they blow them away but they keep coming out, and soon the car is filled with moths. There is soon a crash with another car and both of them are found dead. While paramedics arrive, moths sneakily fly out unseen. Maya is getting changed the following day when she hears the news. She phones Joe and tells him that she's sorry for judging him and doesn't feel safe alone, to which he responds that he'll be there soon to protect her from the darkness and moths in this world. She decides it would be a good idea to get changed into a nicer top. Walking around while picking a top, she sees a large moth in her room, but tries to ignore it. Soon she can feel something in her top but believes that she may be imagining it. As she then takes the top off, the huge moth flies out. Screaming a little and expecting her death, she grabs her towel and cowers into the corner submissing. Joe arrives and is confused by her behaviour. Lucy feels more alone than ever and soon becomes friendly with Britney, with them both comforting eachother over their sisters deaths. Eating lunch together one day, things take a dark turn when a moth begins circling the light above them. They rush away from the cafe and end up on the beach, laughing as you don't usually see moths there. In a twist, Britney first kisses Lucy, but then runs away in fear of what she has become. Lucy smiles in confusion and begins skipping back home. On the way home, Britney is attacked by an angry swarm of moths. She ends up falling back on the pavement and rolling around to get away from them, eventually hitting her head on someones garden wall and passing out. As she wakes up again the moths continue to attack. Blinded by them and in confusion, she runs out onto the road, where she is hit by a car. Britney survives but ends up in a coma. Lucy visits her at the hospital and sits by her side. When Prudence finds her there she is confused, and Lucy tells her about the kiss, which horrifies her. She decides to visit Ben but can't get an answer from his door. While in the garden, she sees something flying angrily towards her. Inside the house, Ben hears a deathly scream. He finds that Prudence has been stung by a wasp and not attacked by a moth as he suspected. Joe comforts Maya after the moth up her top attack. He tries to get her to overcome her fear of clothing, as instead she walks around the house naked and refuses to go back home, curling up in his bed and feeling safe from moths there. Joe becomes tired of the behaviour but realises that he can't say anything or he will ruin his chances with her. Things continue to get worse for Maya, Joe, Lucy, Prudence, and Ben as they find themselves being chased around their homes by moths constantly. They decide to get together one night and discuss a plan of action. Prudcence is now going steady with Ben but is angered to be in the same room as Lucy after finding out "what she is", a sister kisser, but agrees not to tell the others in the group simply as she can't bring herself to say the disgusting words that are the truth. Maya agrees with Joe that it would be best if she did wear clothes to the meeting and didn't go naked. The group meet at Lucy's house and are shocked to find the moth on the wall still remains there. While they are discussing the recent tradgedies, giant moths become entering but the group don't notice them. In another room the moths are also swarming in, and another, and another, and another, and another!, and basically all over the house. Moths insert themselves into locks, battle to close curtains - but fail, and some fail the mission as they find themselves too attracted to lights. Eventually, the lights in the house go off. Lucy warns them that it must be the moths and the group agree. Soon the room is swarmed by moths. The group can't see and begin charging around to get away from moths, trying to smack them away but actually just smacking themselves or eachother. Prudence manages to find the kitchen and grabs a knife. Standing still, she stabs a moth and is then bloody thirsty for more. Entering the living room with her knife, her stupidity knows no bounds as she stabs around the room to kill moths. Others lift weapons to fight off the moths but don't have a clue what they are hitting. The scene cuts off with screaming and banging sounds. It is now the next morning, and light is shining happily into the living room where the group had met up. Maya opens her eyes, lying on the floor in pain, and touches her head to find that someone had smashes a glass vase over her head and repeatadly smacked her with something hard to try kill moths. Standing up, the sight that she finds horrifies her. Prudence is lying unconscious on the couch with a cushion over her face, still holding the knife in her hand, which has six moths through the blade. Ben and Lucy are lying in a strange heap which seems to show that they had a fight during the moth attack. Maya begins to panic when she can't find Joe. Looking down at Prudcence, she sees blood dried on her knife. Repeating a tragic "No", Maya hunts around the room for Joe. Then looking towards the bathroom, she rushes over and slams the door open. Joe is lying on the floor holding toilet paper to his wound, as he couldn't find anything else in the darkness, looking pale from blood loss. She smiles and sits down beside him and is thankful that he survived. He opens his eyes and smiles at her, then dies. Maya sobs and cradles the tragic Joe. Looking up, she sees that the moth on the wall is still sitting there, taunting her. She returns back to the living room and prises the knife out of Prudence's hand. Quickly removing the dead moths, she stands up onto the toilet seat and is face to face with the moth. Lifting the knife, she stabs it into the moth, ending the film. Reception Critics have already reviewed the film, saying that "it will leave you on the edge of your seat. Where will the next moth be? Who can you trust? You are always just waiting for something to happen but are then shocked when it does happen." The film has also been confirmed that it will be available in 3D, with "moths" flying at people. Due to the success of the film there will be a 2014 sequel. Cast Sarah Black - as Maya April Sandford - as Lucy Penny Blawhite - as Claire James Adams - as Joe Sally Wilson - as Christina Sabrina Simons - as Prudence Amanda Simmons - as Lizzie Nelly Saesha - as Selena Joey Jackson - as Ben Ashley Mirren - as Britney Roxy Doono - as Francine Alesha Teemo - as Sarah Sandy Dew - as Tia William Rokop - as Sean The cast is Sarah Black, April Sandford, Penny Blawhite, Sally Wilson, Sabrina Simons, Amanda Simmons, Nelly Saesha, Ashley Mirren, Roxy Doono, Alesha Teemo, William Rokop, and Sandy Dew.